whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Saffron (CTD)
Saffron is an Unseelie Boggan Wilder and a revolutionary. Overview Raised in a rural community, Saffie still has a farm-girl’s tomboy temperament, but long ago left the bucolic town where she grew up in order to seek a more exciting, fast-paced life. Her Chrysalis came while she was studying fashion and enjoying the party life in New York City, and at first she simply parlayed her new perspective into the creation that became a wildly popular DIY fashion and cosplay streaming channel. Her innovative designs, clever material use, and self-deprecating wit earned her thousands of followers and provided a small but comfortable income for the vivacious young boggan. She also became one of the first Kithain pioneers of gathering Glamour from Dreamer followers who interacted with her online. Saffie won’t say what caused her to turn to the "Shadow Court", but it’s known that she fled New York immediately after graduation and hasn’t gone back since. She bounced around for a while, even joining the household of two Liam nobles whose pro-commoner policies she respected, but the knowledge that others suffered under crueler nobles keep her up at night. Then inspiration struck. While she kept up her DIY fashion stream for her mortal followers, she started another channel for Kithain eyes only, full of images that only make sense to enchanted eyes; anyone else just sees random pictures and meaningless junk. Saffie used this new platform to connect with others who shared her desire for greater justice and equality in Concordia, and though it didn’t grow as fast as her fashion channel had, it still grew. Indeed, it proved particularly useful because so many of the traditionalist nobles they were organizing against didn’t understand or monitor modern technology and so the stream was a perfect way to plan disobedience right under their noses. Despite her efforts to keep her identity secret, eventually her mortal persona and her Shadow Court channel were connected, and Saffie became something of a revolutionary celebrity. This isn’t without its risks, of course, but she’s more than willing to bear them if it means advocating for commoner rights and equal treatment. An irrepressible troublemaker and pot-stirrer, Saffie is now a fixer for her local court by day and an unlikely social media champion of the Shadow Court by night. Together with her oathmate and nominal moral compass, an old Seelie eshu punk rocker named Jimmy Armstrong, the sly wilder travels frequently to raise awareness of injustices committed by the nobility, organizing protests and even more direct actions when gentler efforts to effect change fail. She still maintains her status as a DIY streaming darling among mortals and fellow Kithain, her travels only broadening her appeal. If she ever learned of the true nature of the Shadow Court, it would shake her faith, but in the end only stir her into more direct action to rid it of such wicked masters and make the organization the political entity she feels the world needs. Image Saffie is a petite, eternally youthful wilder who dresses in a dizzying array of styles; if she’s not actually wearing one of her many cosplays, she’s mixing everything from vintage rockabilly to punk rock to club kid to steampunk, often with a hint of country girl. No matter how unlikely it is, somehow she always makes it work. Saffie makes a lot of her clothing and jewelry and is perpetually dyeing her short hair, so it’s rarely the same color from one meeting to the next. She always has an ear out for the latest gossip in the maker community, whether it’s who’s got the newest hot techniques or newest tech or which creators have been hooking up lately. She also collects rumors about the bad behavior of various nobles, but that’s more business than pleasure. References # CTD. Kithbook: Boggans, pp. 71-72. Category:Boggans (CTD) Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD)